The Puzzle Tale
by AzuraRii
Summary: Rasa penasaran dapat membunuh seekor kucing, juga dapat membawa seorang bocah nakal ke dalam sebuah petualangan aneh setelah memainkan sebuah puzzle./ #PandoraBox


Rasa penasaran dapat membunuh seekor kucing, juga dapat membawa seorang bocah nakal ke dalam sebuah petualangan aneh setelah memainkan sebuah puzzle./ #PandoraBox

**The Puzzle Tale**

**Vocaloid **adalah milik **Yamaha Corp, Crypton Future Media, 1****st**** Place, **_**dll.**_

**A/n : **Kalo judulnya grammarnya salah tolong diingetin ya ;) Oh… juga gaya bahasa mungkin kaku sangat dan tolong beritahu saya jika alurnya masih berantakan, entah kenapa belakangan ini menulis cerita jadi jauh lebih sulit dari biasanya (meskipun biasanya sebenarnya juga sulit sih :3 /heh) Pokoknya kayaknya ini lagi kena virus WB, eh, gatau juga sih— orz.

_Oh ya, ini dibuat untuk sebuah events bernama Pandora Box di grup FB FVI yang dibuat oleh Devsky, dengan kotak yang dipilih itu Un. _

**Warning : **Cerita ini mungkin akan melar kemana-mana dan sedikit (_lebih_) aneh jadi berhati-hatilah!

…

"… Halo?"

Terlihat seorang anak lelaki umur 8 tahun yang tengah menggenggam erat kotak _puzzle_ yang isinya telah berceceran entah dimana, kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah hati-hati, berjaga-jaga siapa tau ada seekor harimau menyeramkan atau singa yang lapar tengah mengintai-nya dibalik semak-semak tebal di sekelilingnya.

Harimau menyeramkan dan singa besar kelaparan, yah, anak ini tidak mengada-ada tentang semua itu, sebab kini dirinya tengah terjebak di sebuah hutan yang entah ada dimana, entah sebesar apa dan entah berapa lama dia akan bertahan disini tanpa kue-kue renyah buatan ibunya di rumah.

Yohio memegang perutnya yang mulai berbunyi, hah… Pemikiran tentang kue-kue buatan ibunya membuatnya lapar.

"Uh… Bagaimana caranya mencari makanan di tempat ini ya…" Bocah kecil itu mencoba menyibak rumpun semak liar yang menghadang di hadapannya, tentunya dengan kayu kering yang didapatkan nya di tengah jalan. Yohio tidak mau cari gara-gara kalau misalnya nanti dia bertemu ular liar atau apa, setidaknya dia mungkin bisa mengusir ular itu dengan kayu ini.

Dan nampak buah beri segar tumbuh diantara semak-semak liar di hadapannya, nampak begitu manis dan menggoda sehingga Yohio tanpa sadar mulai mencabuti nya satu-satu dan mengumpulkannya dengan daun pohon yang agak lebar di sekelilingnya. _Pasti sangat enak!_ —Pikirnya lalu mulai memilih beberapa buah yang nampak manis sebelum mulai hati-hati mencicipinya.

"Stop! Jangan dimakan tau!"

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan seseorang telah melempar jauh buah beri hasil petikan nya itu, terlempar jauh hingga menggelinding jatuh entah di mana sebab semak-semak di sekitar sana cukup lebat.

Seorang anak gadis, beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya, mungkin sekitar se pundaknya dan anak itu terlihat begitu terkejut dan marah melihatnya hampir memakan beri tadi. _Dari mana datangnya anak ini_ — Yohio menaikkan alisnya bingung, menatap anak yang lebih kecil di hadapannya, _jangan-jangan dia marah aku ambil beri nya dia_— Kemudian Yohio mendekat ke arah anak itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo aku makan beri nya? tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Yohio sambil menatap anak itu, memerhatikan gaun penuh renda-renda yang di pakai gadis kecil itu, terlihat seperti baju-baju ketinggalan jaman yang sering ditonton Yohio di acara televisi yang di tonton ibunya, acara yang menceritakan tentang baju-baju yang dipakai orang-orang pada jaman yang sudah sangat lama lewat. Jaman yang menurutnya sangat keren sebab banyaknya prajurit-prajurit kuat yang sering ayahnya ceritakan ketika malam tiba, jaman dimana banyak ada perang-perang besar yang banyak menghabiskan nyawa orang— Atau begitulah, Yohio tak begitu paham dengan apa yang ayahnya jelaskan.

"Kamu liat warna buah itu?" Anak itu bertanya sambil menunjuk buah-buah beri yang berserakan di atas rumput hijau basah.

"Warna ungu— memangnya kenapa kalo warnanya ungu?"

"Itu artinya dia beracun, tau." Anak itu mengatakannya santai, sebelum menginjak beberapa buah itu, mungkin maksudnya supaya tidak ada yang memakannya. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Yohio, memaksanya untuk mengikuti langkah terburu-buru gadis itu menyusuri hutan, "Ayo ikut!" Katanya sambil memacu langkah lebih cepat.

Pohon-pohon tinggi di sekitar mereka mulai berkurang, sebuah rumah besar dengan banyak orang berpakaian aneh berlalu-lalang di hadapannya, halaman luas dan tidak ada satupun tiang listrik ataupun kabel-kabel penghubung arus listrik sempat dilihatnya di tempat ini. Tempat apa di jaman sekarang yang tidak memiliki satupun alat menggunakan mesin?

Sebelum otak Yohio kecil menyadari ; dia sudah _sangat _jauh dari rumah.

…

…

…

Kue-kue lezat yang entah apa namanya berjejer di meja panjang di hadapan si Yohio kecil, membuat produksi air liurnya meningkat dan perut kelaparan kembali berbunyi nyaring.

"Kamu laper kan? Ayo makan." Gadis kecil yang tadi menariknya itu kini sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan gaya tubuh yang agak aneh, terlihat bergaya seperti bangsawan-bangsawan jaman dulu yang sering dilihatnya di buku mewarnai yang dibelikan ibunya. Anak itu kemudian memakan kue-kue renyah dan lezat itu hati-hati, seperti benar-benar menjaga agar kelihatan keren di hadapannya.

Yohio kemudian ikut mengambil beberapa potong kue, memakannya sembarangan hingga membuat remah-remah kue itu menempel di pipinya, tapi Yohio tak memerdulikan hal itu. Lagipula, dia bisa membersihkan remah-remah itu nanti, yang penting sekarang adalah mengisi perutnya agar tak berbunyi lagi seperti tadi.

Di sela-sela kegiatan memasukan kue dan beberapa manisan-manisan kecil ke mulutnya, Yohio akhirnya berani menanyakan satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak tadi, "Ini… dimana ya?" Yohio menatap anak itu agak ragu, takut mendengar kebenaran bahwa dirinya telah pergi begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hah, masa kamu enggak tau? Ini kan beberapa bagian di dekat pusat kota Utama, kamu tadi tersesat di hutan keluargaku, tau."

Kota Utama. Hutan milik keluarga. Tersesat.

Yohio tak tau tempat macam apa yang disebutkan oleh gadis di depannya ini, yang pasti, tempat ini sudah sangat jauh hingga dia tak tau lagi harus ke mana agar bisa kembali ke rumah.

"Tunggu dulu… " Anak gadis itu menaruh kue bertabur parutan kenari ke atas piring putih yang kelihatannya mahal, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yohio yang terlihat aneh, wajahnya yang menatap ke arah bawah membuat ekspresi si anak lelaki itu tak terlihat, "Kamu… kamu kenapa? Anak baru ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu tersesat ya?"

Yohio seketika mengangkat kepalanya, bahkan dia tak menyadari kalau dia tadi sempat menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap anak di hadapannya yang sekarang tengah memandangnya serius.

Tersesat. Yohio kemudian mengingat-ingat bagaimana bisa dirinya terjebak di begitu jauh dari rumahnya, begitu jauh dan asing hingga dirinya merasa ragu untuk bisa berhasil pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Yang dia tau, sore hari ini begitu menyebalkan, ayah dan ibunya pergi ke kota untuk membeli banyak barang-barang dan susu yang persediaan nya mulai habis di dalam kulkas, membuatnya sendiri diam di rumah bersama kakek yang baru saja berencana untuk membeli beberapa umpan ikan supaya bisa memancing ikan-ikan yang besar besok, kakeknya itu menjanjikan Yohio seekor ikan sebesar lengan orang dewasa dan Yohio kecil tentu saja dengan semangat melepas kepergian sang kakek di ujung pintu depan.

Sampai disitu, kemudian rumah menjadi makin hening dan Yohio mulai berpikiran untuk mengejar kakeknya ke toko yang menjual umpan ikan itu, tapi rumah terlalu sepi untuk di tinggalkan, ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau harus ada seseorang yang menjaga rumah mereka, supaya tak ada perampok yang datang dan mengambil semua kue kering dan susu Yohio di dapur mereka, dan itu membuat Yohio urung mengejar sang kakek.

Tapi sekarang rumah pasti kosong, karena Yohio yang seharusnya menjaga rumah itu malah berada di tempat aneh yang dinamai Roma dan semua ini hanya karena benda yang tadinya kelihatan begitu menarik baginya.

"… gara-gara kamu…" Yohio mengambil kotak _puzzle_ yang ditaruhnya di bawah kursi, menatapnya kesal, "… Semua gara-gara kamu!" Yohio menggenggam papan _puzzle_ itu semakin erat, dan hal itu diperhatikan oleh si gadis kecil, yang kini tengah melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

Ya benda itu, sekotak mainan _puzzle _tua yang disembunyikan kakeknya di antara barang-barang usang di gudang, sekotak _puzzle _dengan gambar kerajaan besar pada sampul bungkus nya, membuat Yohio menjadi makin ingin untuk memainkannya. Di dalam kotak tersebut hanya berisi sebuah papan dan potongan-potongan _puzzle _yang tercampur aduk seperti meminta Yohio untuk merangkai mereka menjadi sebuah gambar menarik, seperti gambar menyenangkan yang dilihatnya pada sampul dengan kotak tersebut.

Satu persatu, Yohio mulai menyusun potongan-potongan kecil itu, memasangkan satu potongan dengan potongan lainnya yang pas, menaruhnya satu per satu di atas papan _puzzle _tersebut.

Dan tinggal satu lagi, satu lagi sebelum semuanya selesai menjadi sebuah gambar kerajaan megah yang keren itu, satu potongan lagi…

Satu potongan lagi yang ternyata tersembunyi dengan cara ditempelkan di dalam kotak tersebut, bersama sebuah kertas kecil dengan tulisan yang sudah cukup tua dan sulit untuk dibaca, apalagi untuk ukuran Yohio yang lumayan malas ketika diajari membaca oleh ibunya.

_Jangan taruh potongan ini ke sana, atau kau akan menyesal._

Yohio masih ingat apa yang tertulis disana, tapi dia menghiraukan nya, Yohio terlalu fokus untuk menyatukan semua bagian itu, menyatukan gambar kerajaan yang terlihat bagus itu.

Dan ternyata semuanya benar, Yohio menyesal telah menyatukan semua potongan _puzzle _menyebalkan itu. Dia ingin kembali, dia ingin mengembalikan semuanya ke awal, Yohio tak mau berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

Tapi apa? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan supaya bisa kembali lagi? Ibunya pasti sudah kembali ke rumah sekarang, pasti mereka semua sudah sangat khawatir padanya…

"Hei… Kenapa kamu bengong?" Gadis itu mengibas-ibas kan tangannya ke hadapan wajah Yohio, terlihat bingung menanggapi Yohio yang sedari tadi menatap papan _puzzle _di hadapannya serius.

"Lagi pula…" Gadis itu sekarang tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil, "… Kita kan belum kenalan, namaku Aria, putri seorang bangsawan di daerah ini!" Katanya memperkenalkan dirinya, setelah itu gadis itu mulai mengangkat tangannya di depan Yohio, meminta Yohio untuk menjabat tangannya, "Kalau namamu siapa?"

Yohio terdiam sebentar, menatap tangan kecil itu sebelum membalas jabatannya, "Yohio," Jawab Yohio pendek, terdiam sebentar merasakan jabatan tangan gadis itu. Tangan mungil itu terasa halus dan hangat seperti tangan seorang tuan putri dan Yohio merasa nyaman menggenggam nya.

"Oh… Yohio!"Aria menyebut namanya, senyum kecil di bibirnya telah berganti menjadi sebuah cengiran kecil khas anak-anak, gigi-gigi putih itu berderet rapi di balik bibir berwarna _pink _muda, Aria terlihat manis, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dan kemudian mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, Aria terlihat agak aneh menatap papan _puzzle _yang Yohio pegang, dia terlihat seperti belum pernah melihat mainan macam _puzzle _ini sebelumnya.

"Yohio, memangnya apa yang kamu pegang itu?" Dan akhirnya gadis itu mulai menanyakan apa yang membuatnya bingung, "Kenapa kamu kelihatan serius sekali megang papan itu, Yohio?" Dan Kini Aria mulai menyentuh papan _puzzle _itu hati-hati, seperti jika saja dia tak melakukannya dengan hati-hati, maka dia bisa saja tersesat di sebuah rumah megah yang menyediakan kue yang banyak, tapi tempat itu jauh dari rumah.

Ya, seperti yang terjadi dengan Yohio sekarang ini.

"Kamu… Masa kamu gatau _puzzle, _sih?" Yohio agak heran, hey, siapa anak kecil di jaman se- modern ini yang tidak tau apa itu _puzzle_? Mainan ini memang kuno dan kadang-kadang membosankan, tapi setidaknya Yohio yakin kalau permainan ini cukup dikenal oleh anak-anak seumur-an mereka.

"_Puzzle_? Oh! Nama papan aneh ini _Puzzle _ya!? Wah… Ini untuk apa Yohio?"

Cukup sudah, entah Aria yang memang terlalu ketinggalan jaman sampai-sampai tak tau nama mainan ini atau mungkin tempat ini memang pada dasarnya sangat kuno, lihat saja ruangan-ruangan megah di sekitar Yohio, ruangan ini lebih mirip tempat jamuan makan malam keluarga-keluarga kaya raya di film-film kuno daripada rumah seorang anak bangsawan yang—

Tunggu dulu, memangnya jaman sekarang masih ada yang namanya bangsawan ya?

"Tunggu dulu. Aria, ini memangnya tahun berapa ya?" Yohio akhirnya iseng menanyakan Aria. Memastikan beberapa kejanggalan yang ditemuinya semenjak bertemu dengan Aria, yang memang berkelakuan agak aneh mulai dari cara berpakaian hingga ke tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Masa kamu ga tau? Ini kan tahun 1517," Aria, gadis kecil berambut pirang stroberi itu kini berganti menatapnya bingung, seolah jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan sudah terlalu jelas.

Tahun 1517? Aria pasti bercanda kan? Karena seingat nya, baru saja beberapa minggu yang lalu dirinya membalik kalender di rumah, dan disana tercetak jelas bahwa kemarin adalah tahun 2014. Dan sekarang seharusnya adalah tanggal-tanggal akhir di bulan Oktober, tak mungkin Yohio salah lihat.

_Ohhh Mama, _Yohio sekarang tersesat di tempat yang namanya entah apa. Dan kenapa juga dirinya juga terjebak di tahun yang berbeda jauh dengan tahun nya seharusnya berada? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?

Entah kenapa semakin lama, Yohio merasa kalau rumah akan semakin jauh lagi dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

…

…

"Yohio…? Kenapa bengong lagi? Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku lho!"

Aria lagi-lagi harus mengibas-ibas kan tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Yohio yang tiba-tiba saja kembali terdiam seperti seonggok patung, matanya kembali menatap kosong ke arah papan yang kata Yohio bernama _Puzzle_. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang berhubungan dengan papan itu dan keberadaan Yohio yang tadi didapatkan nya tengah berada di tengah hutan kecil di belakang rumahnya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, memang ada sesuatu yang aneh nampak pada diri anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Mulai dari bajunya yang agak berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya, papan aneh yang dibawanya dan betapa bingungnya dia ketika memasuki rumah Aria ini.

Dia terlihat begitu asing dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya kini.

Beberapa detik setelah Aria mengibas-ibas kan tangannya, Yohio nampak mulai menyadari sekelilingnya, anak lelaki itu menatap Aria sebentar sebelum kemudian agak kelabakan.

"E-em… K-kita tadi ngomong apaan ya?" Katanya agak terbata-bata, sebelum wajahnya nampak mulai mengingat-ingat apa-apa saja yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, "Oh! _Puzzle_! Ya, _puzzle _itu permainan, Aria, itu seperti… seperti menyusun potongan-potongan yang nantinya kalau sudah selesai bisa membentuk gambar-gambar yang bagus!" Yohio kemudian menunjukan papan _puzzle _yang masih dipegangnya, menatapnya agak kecewa sebelum menaruhnya ke atas meja, "Tapi sayangnya papan yang ku punya ini kehilangan sebagian besar potongannya..."

Sebuah anggukan dari Aria untuk menyahuti penjelasan panjang Yohio, kemudian gadis itu menatap beberapa potongan-potongan _puzzle _itu, dia menyatukan mereka satu per satu dan menyusunnya ke atas papan itu.

"Caranya seperti ini ya?" Aria memperlihatkan beberapa potongan yang tersusun di papan _puzzle _itu, beberapa potongan yang menyusun gambar tembok-tembok kecil di sekitar pinggir-pinggir papan tersebut.

"Ya! Seperti itu!" Kata Yohio sebelum mengambil papan itu kembali.

_Brakkk_—

"Hey—!"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Yohio menjatuhkan papan _puzzle _itu beberapa saat setelah mengambilnya dari Aria, sebuah cahaya putih samar nampak di sekitar Yohio, membuat anak lelaki itu agak terkejut menatap tangannya, dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang lain diliputi cahaya putih samar, sebelum cahaya itu mulai menghilang beberapa saat setelahnya.

Keadaan hening sesaat sebelum Aria mulai angkat bicara.

"Tadi itu… Apa ya, Yohio?" Aria menatapi papan dengan beberapa susunan _puzzle _itu.

"Entahlah…" Yohio ikut memandangi papan itu dengan seksama, jari-jarinya menelusuri beberapa bagian papan tersebut yang masih kosong, masih perlu banyak potongan lagi sebelum semuanya selesai, "Tapi kurasa… Ada sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi jika _puzzle _ini terisi sepenuhnya,"

_Mungkin saja dirinya bisa pulang dengan ini._

Aria tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Yohio, "Ya! Dan aku akan membantu mu untuk mencari potongan-potongan itu!" Kata anak gadis itu semangat, sebelum kemudian memajukan jari kelingking nya ke arah Yohio, "Ini janjiku!"

Yohio membalas ajakan Aria dengan menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua, ikut tersenyum sebelum membalas dengan semangat, "Janji!"

Hari sudah mulai beranjak siang di tempat itu, Yohio dan Aria akhirnya memulai pencarian potongan-potongan _puzzle _mereka.

…

…

…

Sinar mentari siang menyelusup di celah-celah rimbun nya pohon-pohon di hutan kecil di halaman belakang rumah Aria, sementara gadis kecil itu dan teman barunya, Yohio akan memulai petualangan kecil mereka demi menemukan potongan-potongan kecil papan _puzzle _itu.

Sembari mencari-cari potongan diantara semak-semak di sekitar hutan, Aria kemudian menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang biasanya ditemukannya di hutan kecil ini, memang hutan ini besarnya tak seberapa, hanya hamparan pepohonan rimbun yang selamat dari sisa-sisa penebangan untuk pembuatan rumah-rumah penduduk. Yang bagi dua bocah dengan umur kurang dari sepuluh tahun ini adalah sebuah wilayah penuh petualangan menyenangkan, dimana mereka masih bisa menemukan beberapa kelinci liar berbulu lebat dan sangat menggemaskan, beberapa kalkun yang jika mereka bisa menangkapnya akan sangat menguntungkan untuk dijadikan makan malam, juga beberapa tupai liar yang mengumpulkan buah-buah kenari untuk kemudian dibawa ke lubang-lubang rumah mereka di atas pohon.

Dan juga, ada sebuah sungai kecil dengan air yang masih sangat jernih yang diberitahukan Aria yang telah lama ber-petualang sendirian di hutan tersebut. Ikan-ikan berukuran sedang terlihat banyak berlalu lalang di sungai yang hanya setinggi lutu orang dewasa itu, membuat Yohio sesekali harus menahan diri untuk tidak menceburkan dirinya ke sungai yang mengambil mereka satu per satu, lalu kemudian membawanya ke rumah untuk dimasak oleh ibunya.

Sayang sekali tempat se-menyenangkan ini terletak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Yohio! Aku menemukan potongan lagi!" Teriak Aria yang ternyata sudah memasuki beberapa semak-semak lagi, untuk ukuran gadis yang katanya anak bangsawan, Aria adalah anak yang sangat lincah. Bahkan dia selalu saja lebih dulu menemukan potongan-potongan _puzzle _tersebut sebelum Yohio.

"Wah! Bawa kemari, Aria!"

Kemudian mereka kembali menyusun beberapa potongan lagi yang berhasil ditemukan, kurang lebih tiga per empat dari papan tersebut sudah terisi, Yohio tak pernah mengira pencarian mereka bisa sampai secepat ini, semua berkat Aria yang membantunya.

"Tinggal beberapa potongan lagi ya… " Kata Aria sambil menyunggingkan senyuman senang, memerhatikan bentuk-bentuk yang mulai tampak pada papan berisi potongan-potongan _puzzle _setengah jadi tersebut, "Ayo kita cari lagi Yohio!" Kata gadis itu sambil kembali melihat arah sekitar, menyibak semak-semak liar di sekitarnya.

Yohio terdiam sesaat menatap papan yang dipegangnya erat-erat itu, matanya menelusuri celah-celah kosong disana, tempat yang nantinya akan diisi oleh beberapa potongan lagi sebelum semuanya akan menjadi sebuah _puzzle _yang lengkap.

_Jika saja… jika misalnya puzzle ini sudah sepenuhnya terisi. Apakah Yohio benar-benar akan kembali ke rumah? Apakah dia benar-benar bisa pulang dengan ini?_

Semuanya masih terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dan Yohio tak dapat berharap lebih dari bisa menemukan kepingan-kepingan terakhir untuk memenuhi papan tersebut.

Dan beberapa buah beri merah segar nampak jatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Yohio! Lihat! Aku menemukan buah beri segar!" Teriak Aria sambil menunjukan beri-beri merah segar tumbuh di semak-semak berjarak cukup jauh dari sungai, kemudian gadis itu mencoba memasukan beberapa beri ranum itu ke mulutnya.

"Jangan!" Yohio seketika berlari mendekati gadis itu, mencoba untuk menjauhkan beri-beri ranum itu dari tangan putih teman kecilnya, tapi semua terlambat karena beberapa beri sudah masuk ke mulutnya, terkunyah dan tertelan sebelum sempat Yohio melemparnya jauh dari si gadis.

"Kamu— Kamu bilang itu beracun kan! Kok kamu makan sih sekarang!"

Yohio memegang bahu gadis itu, mengguncang gadis itu berkali-kali, Yohio terlihat begitu khawatir mendapati temannya yang baru saja dikenalnya seharian ini malah melakukan hal se-ceroboh itu di hadapannya, padahal Aria yang selalu memperingati nya untuk tidak sembarangan memakan buah-buah mencurigakan di hutan.

Tapi malah suara tawa halus Aria yang memecah atmosfir menegangkan diantara mereka.

"Yohio masih ingat buah warna apa yang kamu nyaris makan tadi pagi?" Aria bertanya dengan senyum terpatri di bibir.

"Em… buah beri warna ungu tua?" Jawab Yohio ragu.

Dan sebuah senyum geli membalas jawaban ragu dari Yohio, "Yang warna ungu memang beracun, tapi buah yang merah ini manis lho," Kata Aria santai sambil memetik beberapa beri lagi, kemudian menyodorkan nya ke arah Yohio, "Mau coba?"

Yohio mengambil beberapa beri itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, rasa manis buah ranum tersebut langsung menyapa lidahnya dalam sekali kunyahan, seperti ada gula-gula manis yang meletup-letup di mulutnya dan Yohio menyukai sensasi itu, "… Enak."

"Hahaha, bagus kalo kamu suka," Aria memainkan beberapa buah beri di tangannya, kaki-kaki kecil gadis itu melangkah setengah meloncat menyusuri rimbunan semak-semak hutan tersebut, "Ayo cari lagi Yohio, jangan bengong seperti tadi!" Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, bibirnya membentuk senyuman geli menatap ke arah Yohio, "Kalau kamu bengong terus, gimana caranya bisa mencari potongan selanjutnya!"

"Aku akan cari di sebelah sana, kamu lebih baik cari di dekat semak-semak ya!"

Kata gadis kecil itu sebelum melangkah semakin jauh menyusuri pohon-pohon rimbun di sekitarnya, membiarkan dirinya terpisah sementara dengan Yohio yang mencari di semak-semak lainnya di sisi sungai.

Dan pencarian itupun berlanjut hingga petang tiba.

…

…

…

"Yohio…?"

Gadis kecil dengan pakaian gaun biru kotor itu menatap rambut pirang tertunduk milik bocah lelaki di hadapannya, pertanyaannya hanya dijawab suara menyahut dari burung hantu dan serigala liar yang masih dapat ditemui di hutan saat mentari mulai turun dari peraduannya, sementara bocah lelaki yang dipanggilnya masih menunduk sambil memegang papan berisi kepingan _puzzle _yang belum sepenuhnya terisi itu semakin erat.

"… Pulang… " Yohio masih menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar hebat menahan isakan pelan, terlihat begitu putus asa mendapati bahwa sepotong lagi— Tinggal sepotong lagi dan papan itu akan terisi penuh, namun seluruh hutan yang tak begitu besar ini telah mereka telusuri bersama dan tak ada satu pun potongan yang tersisa disini.

_Tidak tidak tidak_— Yohio sudah terlalu merindukan rumahnya.

Sementara Aria di hadapannya sudah tak tau harus berbuat apa, hari sudah mulai gelap dan mereka sudah harus pergi dari sini, sebelum serigala mengerikan itu berburu dan mendekati mereka. Aria tak mau dirinya dan teman barunya harus menghadapi makhluk mengerikan macam itu.

_Pluk_—

Sentuhan kedua tangan mungil Aria mendarat di bahu Yohio, bocah laki-laki itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sebuah senyuman lembut terbentuk dari bibir Aria.

"Hey Yohio jangan sedih! Kita masih bisa mencarinya besok kan?" Kata gadis itu, terlihat jelas ingin menghibur Yohio yang patah semangat, "Disini sudah mulai gelap, lebih baik kita kembali!" Kemudian gadis itu menggenggam tangan Yohio erat, menariknya menelusuri hutan yang mulai gelap, "Lagipula, ayo kita ke desa sebentar, disana banyak tempat yang menarik tau!" Kata gadis itu semangat.

Mereka pun mulai menelusuri jalan untuk segera kembali ke rumah megah milik Aria, sementara Aria kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa koin dan baju ganti, Yohio ditinggalkan di halaman luas itu sendirian.

Suara-suara ramai terdengar di arah lampu-lampu dan perumahan ramai beberapa tempat jauhnya dari rumah megah Aria, sepertinya itulah desa yang ingin Aria perlihatkan padanya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kaki-kaki kecil Yohio mulai melangkah menjauhi rumah megah itu. Meninggalkan pesan Aria yang menyuruhnya menunggu gadis itu sebentar untuk mengganti pakaiannya, rasa penasaran membawanya semakin mendekat ke arah desa kecil tersebut, dia ingin melihat apa kiranya yang membuat suara-suara ramai yang sepertinya sangat menarik ada disana.

Beberapa menit perjalanan mendekati rumah-rumah sederhana dengan penerangan yang tidak terlalu bagus, Yohio kemudian melihat apa-apa saja yang ada disana.

Musik mengalun lembut semakin Yohio mendekat ke arah keramaian yang ada di desa kecil tersebut, banyak wanita-wanita bergaun mengembang terlihat berjalan-jalan juga anak-anak kecil berlarian kesana kemari, makanan-makanan manis terlihat berjejeran menunggu untuk dinikmati. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati kerumunan orang untuk mulai membaur dengan yang lainnya—

_Bruk!_

Sebelum sebuah suara tubuh kecilnya terjatuh terdengar membuat beberapa kerumunan orang berhenti untuk melihatnya.

"Hey! Berhati-hatilah kau kalau berjalan, nak!" Kata seorang berpakaian bak prajurit penjaga, atau memang benar orang itu adalah penjaga desa ini, entahlah, Yohio hanya mengira-ngira. Tubuh kecilnya kemudian dia paksakan berdiri, nampak kaki kirinya sedikit lecet, Yohio kemudian segera mengusap-usap nya pelan.

Baru saja dirinya akan pergi untuk mungkin setidaknya mencari keberadaan Aria yang hampir saja dilupakannya, tapi tangan kuat milik lelaki tua berseragam lengkap tersebut menarik lengannya, "Tunggu dulu," Katanya dengan suara yang agak seram di telinga Yohio, "Kau bukan orang dari sini, bukan?" Tanyanya curiga, laki-laki tua tersebut kemudian mulai memelototi nya dari kaki hingga kepala dengan kecurigaan semakin besar.

"Kau harus ikut aku! Sebuah tarikan mantap di lengan Yohio, sebuah _alarm _dalam dirinya berteriak nyaring menyatakan bahwa pria ini berbahaya dan Yohio dengan segera menginjak kaki pria tersebut cepat dan sekeras yang ia bisa, melepas genggaman kuat di tangannya dengan cepat kemudian berlari menjauh, sebisa mungkin mencari tempat yang sepi dan aman untuk bersembunyi hingga dirinya tak menemukan lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan pria itu.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar sebelum langkah-langkah besar pria tersebut mulai menyusul nya.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah ke sembarang arah, menembus beberapa kerumunan orang dan berusaha mencari sudut-sudut sepi di desa tersebut, _rumah Aria. Rumah Aria. Rumah Aria_— Yohio harus kembali kesana, hanya Aria yang dia tahu dan mungkin bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Langkah-langkah kakinya mulai makin menggila, apalagi setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan di belakangnya yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan langkah-langkah besar itu seperti berlipat ganda, sepertinya pria tua yang tadi itu memanggil kawan-kawannya untuk membantunya menangkap Yohio.

Yohio bersembunyi diantara semak-semak gelap setelah lampu-lampu terang desa ramai tersebut mulai terasa jauh dari penglihatannya, bersembunyi menunggu hingga langkah-langkah besar yang mengejarnya sudah lelah untuk mencarinya. Yohio menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak membiarkan satu pun suara lolos dari bibirnya, kaki-kaki kecilnya yang ditekuk tersebut bergetar kecil.

Yohio _sangat _takut.

Sampai langkah kaki seseorang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Yohio semakin merapatkan diri di balik semak-semak rimbun, ia nyaris tak bernapas ketika langkah kaki ringan tersebut semakin lama terasa semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Helaan napas ringan terdengar dari balik tempatnya bersembunyi, "… Yohio mana ya…" Suara familiar dari si gadis pirang stroberi terdengar dari balik semak-semak tersebut.

Seketika Yohio keluar dari balik semak-semak rimbun tersebut. Kemudian dirinya menarik lengan gadis kecil di hadapannya, menariknya untuk ikut bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tersebut.

"Wah!" Pekikan ringan menjadi respon pertama Aria ketika sebuah tangan menariknya masuk diantara semak-semak rimbun yang gelap beberapa jauh dari desa ramai yang ingin dikunjungi nya bersama Yohio. Mata bulat sewarna langit cerah tersebut melebar beberapa saat melihat sioapa yang menariknya ke semak-semak, "Yohi—!" Pekiknya tertahan sebab tangan anak lelaki di depannya langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, gestur tangannya seperti menyuruh Aria agar memelankan suaranya.

Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah… " Katanya sebelum terdiam sebentar mengamati keadaan, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi Yohio?" Tanyanya setelah menekuk kakinya membentuk pose berjongkok di samping Yohio, ikut bersembunyi dari entah apa yang mengincar teman barunya itu.

"… Seseorang mengejar ku," Katanya Yohio pelan, suaranya nampak begitu takut dan putus asa, "Aku… Aku harus pulang sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar kata Yohio, Aria terlihat begitu panik, tangan-tangan mungil gadis itu bergerak-gerak menenangkan Yohio, kemudian dia segera menarik tangan anak lelaki di hadapannya, "G-g-gawat!" Katanya panik, kemudian gadis itu segera bangun dari posisinya, mencoba untuk segera membawa Yohio pergi dari sana, "Ayo kita pulang ke rumahku saja!" Katanya sebelum mencoba menarik tangan Yohio untuk segera berlari menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Dan sebuah potongan benda nampak jatuh dari gaun gadis itu.

_Potongan terakhir _puzzle –_nya_.

Yohio menatap Aria yang kelabakan kemudian segera mengambil potongan yang jatuh itu, "… Kapan kau menemukannya, Aria?" Tanya Yohio menatap gadis yang seketika menunduk di hadapannya.

"Tadi… Saat aku mengambil gaun ganti dan seharusnya baju ganti juga untukmu," Aria menjawab, gadis itu terlihat lebih tertarik menatap ke arah kakinya, "Kamu menjatuhkan nya di ruang makan." Sambung gadis itu lagi.

"Hah… Bagus lah! Dengan ini aku bisa pulang, Aria!" Katanya senang, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya masih dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang dewasa tadi, tangannya sudah mulai bergerak memasangkan potongan terakhir itu pada papan _puzzle _yang selalu dibawanya.

Tapi sebuah tangan kecil menarik ujung baju kaos lusuh yang dikenakannya, Mata biru bulat di hadapannya memandang dengan sorot mata datar, namun berkaca-kaca, "… Yohio mau pergi?" Katanya gadis pirang stroberi itu lirih.

Ya, setelah semua yang mereka lewati bersama, Yohio memutuskan untuk pergi ketika semua potongan itu telah ditemukan.

Yohio terlalu fokus akan keinginannya untuk pulang, dan melupakan apapun yang akan terjadi pada kawan barunya yang sudah menyelamatkannya sedari pertama kali bertemu.

"Hey… " Tangan kecil itu meletakkan sebentar papan dan potongan terakhir itu di tanah, kemudian berganti menepuk puncak kepala pirang stroberi milik gadis manis di hadapannya, "Aria yang ku temui tadi pagi bukan anak yang cengeng lho." Kata Yohio pelan, tersenyum kecil menatap gadis itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya, lebih memilih menatap potongan terakhir yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

"Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi nanti!" Kata Yohio lagi, mengacak pelan rambut panjang Aria, satu jari kelingking teracung di depan wajah gadis kecil itu, "Lihat? Ayo kita janji kelingking!" Jari yang terangkat itu bergoyang-goyang kecil menunggu respon orang di depannya.

"… Janji? Memangnya bagaimana caranya kamu kesini lagi, Hio? Rumahmu kan jauuuu—!"

"—Pasti! Kita pasti ketemu lagi!" Yohio memotong ucapan Aria, anak lelaki itu kemudian melepas salah satu pita rambut Aria, kemudian mengikatkan potongan terakhir _puzzle _–nya itu pada pita merah cerah yang diambilnya, membentuk sebuah ikatan kurang rapi dan segera menaruh benda tersebut di tangan Aria, mata _Amber _anak lelaki itu menatap begitu yakin, "Kau yang akan memasangkan potongan terakhir itu pada papan _puzzle _–ku, dan ketika cahaya putih itu datang lagi, maka tariklah potongan terakhir itu. Dan Aria harus menyimpan benda ini sampai kita ketemu lagi oke?"

Maka setelah penjelasan Yohio, jari kelingking yang sama kembali terangkat ke depan wajah Aria, "Janji?"

Kali ini, jari itu akhirnya disambut dengan jari kecil Aria yang ikut teracung naik, "Janji!"

Suara-suara langkah kaki banyak orang terdengar mulai mendekati semak-semak gelap di sekitar mereka, nyala obor nampak mendekat ke arah mereka, rupanya pria tua itu masih kukuh ingin menangkap Yohio.

Dengan segera Yohio mulai mengambil papan _puzzle _–nya, membawanya mendekati Aria, "ayo masukkan potongan itu disini Aria!" Katanya cepat.

"Hum!" Tangan-tangan gadis kecil itu segera menggenggam erat potongan terakhir yang telah terikat pita, dengan segera gadis itu memasangkan potongan itu ke papan Yohio.

Seketika sebuah cahaya putih menyebar di sekitar mereka, hal itu membuat perhatian beberapa orang dewasa yang membawa obor itu segera mendekat dengan curiga.

Sinar putih-putih kecil itu merambat mengelilingi Yohio seperti kunang-kunang, Tubuh anak lelaki itu mulai nampak samar seperti dimakan oleh pendar cahaya yang mengelilinginya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi." Kata Yohio seperti bisikan samar, sebelum semuanya mulai pudar sepenuhnya, meninggalkan Aria dengan sebuah potongan _puzzle _terikat pita merah.

"Aku menunggu mu lho!" Pekik Aria, sebelum pendar-pendar cahaya obor menyapanya, orang-orang desa itu nampak terkejut melihat anak gadis tuan mereka nampak sendirian di balik semak-semak.

…

…

_**[Epilog]**_

…

…

[_Beberapa tahun setelah petualangan. _]

Pemuda pirang itu menatap sebuah lukisan di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar, tanpa minat seperti biasa.

_Juara Kedua_— Begitulah yang tulisan yang ditempel bersama dengan pita biru di pojok kanan lukisan tersebut, lukisan indah dengan gambaran tentang seorang gadis tersenyum cerah dengan gaun ala bangsawan-bangsawan abad pertengahan, buah beri merah segar nampak di sekelilingnya, gaun indah gadis itu kotor oleh debu dan lumpur, tapi semua itu tak mengurangi semua yang nampak padanya, karena justru itulah daya tarik dari lukisan itu, sesuatu yang terlihat begitu hidup.

"Selamat ya, Hio! Aku tau kau memang hebat! Lain kali rebut yang pertama ya!" Kata seorang temannya menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut.

"… Ya. Tentu saja." Kata pemuda itu datar, tak terlalu memperdulikan reaksi temannya yang langsung pergi setelahnya.

sudah 10 tahun setelah pertemuannya dengan Aria, dan Yohio masih memegang janji itu, dia masih menjaga puzzle setengah jadi itu dengan baik.

Dan Yohio masih berharap ada sedikit keajaiban yang dapat membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sekali saja, walaupun saja sekedar menyapa, Yohio merasa itu sudah cukup.

"… Bagus." Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis seusia nya, Yohio seketika menatap ke arah sampingnya, ingin melihat siapapun itu yang datang dan melihat lukisan buatannya.

Dan terlihat seorang gadis seusia nya, helai pirang stroberi tampak menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai, mata biru seperti langit musim panas yang cerah menatap ke arah Yohio.

Seketika sebuah sengatan berjuta _volt _terasa menyengat tubuh Yohio, membuatnya terdiam sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak maju lebih dulu, membuat gerakan untuk mengajak gadis itu bersalaman, "Aku Yohio." Katanya setelahnya.

Tangan putih agak pucat itu terlihat akan membalas salaman Yohio, membuat sebuah gelang aneh yang terbuat dari sebuah pita merah dengan potongan sebuah _puzzle _menyembul keluar, "… IA. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata gadis itu sebelum tersenyum samar.

…

…

…

_**End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** (again)

Cerita gantung? Akhir random? Bosen? Ga tau gimana cara filter bahasa?/no

Ahahaha pokoknya yang pasti saya sudah menjadi seonggok relawan sok pahlawan buat kotak Un yang entah kenapa belum pada ada yang nyetor, maaf kalau emang dasarnya ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau bagaimana ya. Maafmaafmaafmaafpakebanget. Saya sudah mencoba, kawan ;)

Salam buat semua orang yang baca, terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya hingga titik yang paling akhir ini.


End file.
